Wind Dragon
From the four winds, the Wind Dragon has reappeared in Atlantis. The beautiful and graceful Wind Dragon is similar to the other Elemental Dragons and is raised in the 4th Outpost.You must upgrade the Dragon's Keep in order to make it evolve from Egg to an Adult. ---- To get your Wind Dragon Egg, you must attack level 7+ Savannahs with your GD/ED included. ---- You can start this Outpost once you are Level 12, control a plain, and own a Wind Dragon Egg. When your Wind Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks with your troops. But like the Great Dragon, you need to recover all four of the''' Wind Dragon Armor pieces before the dragon can be used in combat. '''Wind Dragon Armor drops exclusively from level 7+ Savannas. '''Drop rates are higher as the level of the Savanna increases. '''It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Wind Dragon's; the order you obtain them does not matter. Wind Dragons of level 8 - 10 will wear it automatically once the whole set is acquired. The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves; visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, but you may need to refresh the game in order to see the completed quest. When you meet the prerequisites, you will be able to train Banshees in your Training Center. Wind Dragon's Keep Raise your Outpost's Wind Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Wind Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. ---- Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparisons of all the Great and Elemental dragons, please visit the Dragons page. Aerial Combat and Dragons Health The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 10, until 50% of their full health. *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Wind Dragon will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and the time to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Wind Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or if you are trying to obtain''' Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle it will be heavily injured, however your Wind Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Wind Dragon faster. Genereally, the number of troops needed to clear a '''Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your ED will survive an attack.It can be sent with Swift Strike Dragons but beware of losses.If you have level 10 Rapid Deployment and Dragonary there will be lower chances of losses. Click 'here for details. Dragon Body Armor wind.jpg|Body Armor Dragon Claws Guard wind.jpg|Claw Guards Dragon Tail Gurad wind.jpg|Tail Guard Wind Helmet.jpg|Helmet Capture25.JPG|Egg WIND DRAGON EGG.jpg|Egg Wind Egg.png|Egg Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Browse